


Pent up

by Anonymous



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2nd Person, Creampie, Double Penetration, I haven’t played the game in a year I’m just a Lawrence simp, I wrote this in under 20 minutes I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, This shit gay lmao, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and horny lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fellas is it gay to fuck your leader in the middle of a zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Lawrence/Male Reader, Lawrence/Zion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Pent up

You didn’t mean to see it. 

At least, that was your excuse. You totally heard what was happening. The sounds coming from down the hall was enough to raise more than just your curiosity, and you, as embarrassing as it was, found yourself jacking off to them from behind thin walls. But it wasn’t  _ enough. _ Sometimes the sounds stopped, got too quiet, made it too hard to get off again. You had to see what was going on, what Lawrence looked like when he was getting himself off. 

Thank good there was a window. 

You peaked through, and to your surprise Lawrence wasn’t alone. He was on his knees, face planted against a blanket on the floor and ass in the air. Rough hands gripped around his waist, drawing what looks to be blood and you immediately recognize the bandages wrapped around the fingers. 

Zion roughly slams into Lawrence, so hard you swear he’s going to leave bruises. There’s cum dripping down Lawrence’s thigh, evidence this isn’t the  _ first  _ round. God, that’s hot. You pump your dick faster, matching Zion’s pace. You imagine yourself in his place, fucking Lawrence so hard until he’s nothing but a mess moaning your name, begging you to go harder and faster and— 

“If you’re so inclined to look, why don’t you join us?” Zion’s voice breaks your thoughts. Ah shit, you’ve been caught. Lawrence shifts his head to look at you, his face flushed and red and there’s drool all over his lips in a way that makes them shine and look so kissable. His hair is messy, glasses lopsided and he looks so  _ wrecked.  _

“Door’s unlocked,” Zion says as he thrusts into Lawrence, causing him to gasp sharply. It’s music to your ears. “I’m sure he has room for one more…” Zion spreads Lawrence’s cheeks. “Don’t you, Lawrence?” 

Your hand is frozen around your dick as you wait for Lawrence’s answer. You’ve somehow made your way inside the room, breath heavy as you stare into Lawrence’s eyes. He stares back. 

_ “Mc..”  _ His voice is broken, cracked, nothing like the perfect calm tone you’re so used to. It breaks you. 

You move next to Zion, hips against his as you guide your dick to Lawrence’s hole. It looks so tight around Zion’s dick… god, you wonder how tight it’d be once it’s around yours too. You start pushing in, a low growl leaving your lips when you finally bottom out. 

Lawrence  _ screams.  _

He’s clawing the floor, blanket scrunched around his hand, entire body trembling. You look down at the floor below your legs. 

“No way…” you whisper, placing a hand on Lawrence’s hip. “Did you just cum..?” 

Zion laughs besides you, slowly moving in and out of Lawrence. You copy, and soon enough Lawrence is a moaning mess again. “He’s a fucking cockslut.” He growls, “need two dicks to satisfy you, huh?” He snaps his hips and the friction between his sharp movements and the tightness of Lawrence’s ass sends you to heaven for a second.

It’s not long before both of you are slamming in and out of Lawrence, dicks rubbing against each other your legs are shaking as you feel yourself get closer and closer to an orgasm. It feels so good to be inside Lawrence, so good to have him moan your name all broken and desperate. Besides you Zion’s eyes are closed in pure bliss. You can tell he’s close too by the way his eyebrows furrow and his grip on Lawrence’s waist gets tighter. 

“Hey,” you say but it sounds more like a cracked whisper, “Cum at the same time as me.. wanna fill him up..” 

Zion doesn’t reply but the way his hips jerk gives you all the confirmation you need. 

You wanna cum so bad. You wanna fill Lawrence up so much the cum drips out of his ass when he stands and down his thighs. You want him to feel it when he stands tomorrow, when he’s talking through his daily meetings. 

“Do.. i..t… wanna… get filled…” Lawrence is sobbing, body gone limp at this point. He screams when you snap your hips flush against his ass, emptying your load into him. Zion follows not long after, and you can see the mix of your cum and his leaking out. 

You finally pull out, falling back onto your ass. Zion stays in Lawrence a little bit longer, leaning over the leader to press soft kisses against his back and murmur something in his ear. 

He pulls out, silently getting dressed before looking at you, “next time, leave us alone.” 

_ Next time.  _

_ Next time.  _

You chuckle, running a hand through your hair, “Next time, I’m gonna make him mine.” 


End file.
